O Clube das Winx : Uma nova missão
by Tahliannah
Summary: Oies! essa fic traz de volta nossas queridas 6 fadinhas e muito mais bagunça! Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna e Layla estão na terra para provar que o Clube das Winx não morre na Segunda temporada!
1. Chapter 1

.:O Clube das Winx Em Contos:.

1 De volta as aulas

Stella havia voltado para Alfea com muitos planos este ano... De ser a mais bela fada no concurso Winx Magix; só tirar 10 nas matérias e principalmente na de pocianologia e... Parar de falar um pouco.

Na entrada da escola avista Bloom, que passara as férias na casa de seus pais, na Terra.

– Oi Bloom como vai? Quanto tempo amiga! -fala Stella dando um enorme abraço em bloom

– Olá Stella... Como foram suas férias?

– Ótimas... Eu e Brandon fomos passear por Grinfis, um reino maravilhoso; passamos muito tempo juntos... Mas me conta, o que você fez de bom?

– Nada de especial, em Gardenia tive que agüentar as chateações da Mitzi, e fiquei lendo sobre Dominó, tentando achar os meus pais verdadeiros.

– Mas... O Sky não ligou pra você?

– Sim, claro que ele me ligou, perguntou se eu queria companhia para essas férias, eu agradeci a gentileza dele mas contei que estava tentando descobrir onde estavam meus pais ainda, ele entendeu e disse que a gente se encontra quando as aulas recomeçarem!

– Bloom como você é boba menina! -repreendeu Musa que acabara de chegar em Alfea

– Oi Musa! -disse Stella num tom muito histérico.

– Oi Stella... Que história é essa da Bloom recusar companhia nas férias? Heim?

– Nada gente... Só estava muito ocupada, vocês sabem que quero encontrar meus pais! -respondeu Bloom muito intrigada com tudo isso.

– Vamos para os quartos? Quem sabe a Tecna e a Flora já chegaram? -perguntou a Stella, com vontade de ir ver seu quarto novamente, onde ia passar mais um ano, era o que ela esperava.

– Então vamos! Mas me diz Stella e você e o Brandon, quais são as novidades? -perguntou Musa

– Nenhuma... Só passamos as férias em Grinfis o Reino do Amor!

– Que legal!

Ao chegarem ao apartamento das Winx, Stella notou uma mudança... Na porta de seu quarto estava escrito assim: Princesa Bloom e Princesa Stella.

– Bloom! -gritou Stella - Vamos ficar no mesmo quarto este ano!

– Nossa, que legal Stella... Então Layla vai dormir com a flora?

– Não sei... mas acho que sim.

Layla chegou e largou suas malas no chão; sentou–se no sofá onde as demais meninas estavam.

- Como foram suas férias? -perguntou Bloom

- Simples! –respondeu Layla. Depois de tantos ataques á Magix, fiquei muito preocupada com tudo, me assustava a qualquer momento.

– Como assim? -perguntou Bloom

– Como assim o que? -respondeu Layla

-Como assim com tudo? –perguntou Musa

-Ah... todo barulho, movimento suspeito... nossa meus pais até quiseram me tirar de Alfea esse ano.

– Calma, Calma, Calma -falou Tecna entrando no apartamento - Que história é essa de você não estudar aqui esse ano?

– Olá Tecna! –disseram.

– Nada... Meus pais ficaram preocupados comigo... só isso... Mas eu lhes disse que se eu saísse de Alfea eu ficaria muito pior.

- Poxa Layla que chato... mas eu aceitaria não estudar aqui esse ano... aí... Ficar no meu palácio, ir ao shopping com as amigas! Como você é boba Layla...

– STELAAAAA -repreenderam as winx, Layla caiu na gargalhada.

–Oops! Lá vou eu de novo... Pode deixar gente já estou com planos de mudar isso...

–Essa eu quero ver! -Exclama Musa com uma gostosa gargalhada.

–Ai gente que tal um pouquinho mais de confiança em mim?

–Confiança? Acho que você quer dizer Fé né Stella? -disse bloom ironicamente.

Mais tarde naquele dia as cinco fadinhas conversavam sobre suas férias sentadas num pequeno divã que com a luz do sol poente de magix se tornava num laranja avermelhado no quarto da Bloom e Stella:

– Fala Stella como foi no reino de Grinfis ! -Musa praticamente exigia isso...

– Gente a viagem foi maravilhosa! Mas eu estou meio confusa... -Stella desmanchou o sorriso e começou a enrolar os dedos nos longo cabelo loiro.

– Sabe gente tenho uma coisa a confessar a vocês...

– Tem umas duas semanas prá cá antes de voltarmos á Sollaria, o Brandon ficou meio quieto -Disse Stella num fio de voz. - Achei que ja tinha se enjoado de Grinfis e tentei animá-lo com uma turnê por varias dimensões, mesmo assim não adiantou muito... Mal voltamos a Sollaria ele saiu em "missão" e nem me ligar, ligou mais... só que ele estava de férias... não tinha como ser chamado...-Stella já estava beirando lágrimas. - Será que ele enjoou de mim? Se for isso eu prometo que eu vou mudar!

–Calma Stella, não vamos entrar em pânico! -Bloom tentava desesperadamente consolá–la.

Layla por ser também princesa, ao ver a aura deprimida da amiga, sentiu que deveria fazer alguma coisa:

– Olha Stella; entendo de princesas e de depressão, e pelo que eu te conheço sei como resolver esta situação com uma simples palavra: Shopping!

Stella imediatamente tirou o triste sorriso do rosto e disse:

– Gente quando eu tava vindo prá cá eu vi uma vitrine linda de sapatos!

Nós temos que ir lá agora!

–Stella! -disseram as outras quatro em uníssono.

–Que é isso gente! São só umas comprinhas inocentes! Já posso começar a mudar meu guarda roupa para a nova temporada!

–Stella você não muda nunca... -disse Bloom pegando sua bolsa e o cartão de crédito com um saldo praticamente dobrado ao da Stella.

No caminho do shopping Tecna percebe que tinha alguma coisa que estava faltando, e logo se toca!

– Gente vocês não perceberam nada?

– Nossaaa... Nem esperamos a Flora! –Musa logo se tocou.

– É mesmo... Temos que voltar para Alfea, Flora é nossa amiga e não podemos deixa-la para trás... Stella vamos para Alfea vai! Depois a gente volta para o Shopping... disse Bloom

– A mais eu queria comprar umas roupas... e a Flora sabe se cuidar, se ela chegar ela virá atrás de nós... todos da escola sabem onde estamos!

– Stella... Ela é nossa amiga e não podemos deixá-la sozinha! repreendeu Musa

– Mas... ela entende!

– Mas nada Stella; ela é uma das winx... não podemos excluí-la –Musa repreendeu.

– É melhor Stella, e se aconteceu alguma coisa? disse Layla

**Oies! Essa fic possue duas autoras... Eu e a Princess Dryka... Espero que gostem da nossa fic! Bjux!**

**Ah! Eh! Please, deixem reviews... n sabem como isso anima a gente a escrever... bjux!**

**Kagura Fan 17**


	2. Chapter 2

2 Estranhos Acontecimentos

Na Escola elas vão direto para o quarto procurar por Flora... Nada da fada da natureza! Onde ela estaria... Cansadas percorrem o imenso corredor que dá para sala da diretora, chegando ao fim dele reparam que a porta estava entreaberta, estranho, muito estranho, afinal Faragonda nunca deixaria sua sala destrancada... elas batem na porta; nada nem um som se quer! Silêncio... Percebem então que toda Alfea não fazia um só barulho... Preocupadas entram as pressas na sala da diretora e nada. Ninguém na sala! Muito mais preocupadas se entreolham aos prantos.

– O que estão fazendo aqui? Gritou Griselda a Inspetora

– Ahhhhhhhhh! Gritaram as meninas com o susto

– Podem me explicar o que as senhoritas estão fazendo aqui?

– É que... bom é que...

– Fale de uma vez! disse Griselda sem paciência

– É que nós estávamos procurando Faragonda, temos que falar com ela... é muito importante!

– Faragonda foi à Fonterubra conversar com Saladin. Mas isso vocês nem precisam saber... Agora podem me explicar o que faziam dentro da sala da diretora!

– Nada, é que batemos e ninguém atendeu! A porta estava meio aberta e entramos só para ver se tinha alguém!

– Hum... Dessa vez vocês escaparam! Mas nem pensem que vou liberar todas as vezes! Vão direto para o quarto! Não saiam de lá até a diretora voltar!

– Nossa que susto que eu levei... A escola parecia tão quieta, por um momento pensei que não havia ninguém aqui! disse Layla

– É mesmo... Que aflição, o silêncio era por causa que todas já estavam dormindo... como o tempo passa rápido! disse musa

– O que será que aconteceu com Saladin para ter que conversar com a Fargonda justo hoje, mal chegamos á escola! perguntou Tecna intrigada

– Eu não sei mas não estou com um bom pressentimento! respondeu Bloom

– Ai ai... minhas compras foram estragadas e nem sinal da Flora! Stella comentou

– Stella deixa de ser boba... Compras você pode fazer todos os dias... é muito mais importante agora descobrir porque tantos acontecimentos estranhos!

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! gritaram lá de fora

As Winx foram direto para a sacada ver o acontecia! Um enorme monstro estava no pátio da escola atacando Flora que havia acabado de chegar! Assim elas se transformaram...

– Winx elas gritam

Já está na hora vou ser transformada e a magia vai me deixar mais poderosa sim... Abrão Alas para as Winx!

– Brilho do Sol Stella ataca o monstro

O monstro logo toma ciência das fadas, e devolve o ataque derrubando Stella no pátio da escola.

– Ai! Que droga vai ficar roxo!

– Stella! Levanta e vem ajudar a gente! disse a musa tentando manter um escudo sônico para aquietar o monstro quieto.

– Arrr! Bloom manda chamas ardentes de fogo direto a ele, mas para sua supresa ele defende.

– Firewall grita tecna ao ver metade da torre de alfea vindo na sua direção! Seu escudo porém falha e Tecna é atirada contra a parede

Logo todos as fadas de alfea estavam lutando juntas, Griselda se assusta ao ver o monstro; ele é um monstro das Trevas, e como no ataque a Magix, só sobreviveria com o "poder" das Trix! Griselda chama faragonda imediatamente, e junto com ela os especialista de Fonterrubra chegam para ajudar!

– Tecna! Grita Timmy ao vê-la caída no chão e sobre ela um imenso pedaço da torre de Alfea!

– Deixa que eu ajudo disse Stella balançando seu cetro e teletransportando Tecna dali

O monstro ao ver Faragonda a ataca, para a surpresa de todos Faragonda falha ao tentar se defender desse ataque.

O Monstro ao perceber que está em menor numero e que suas chances são poucas ele foge para a floresta.

– Vamos atrás dele! – Gritou Bloom alçando vôo

– Não... Temos coisas mais importantes a tratar... Bloom, apresente-se em minha sala em meia hora, e traga todas as Winx com você.

Bloom se dirige a onde as Winx estavam reunidas em torno de Tecna e Timmy

– Meninas, a Faragonda quer nos ver... Tecna vc está bem?

– Estou sim Bloom, é so esse monte de gente que não quer me deixar levantar...

– Tecna trate de ficar quieta ai, não sabemos a extensão de seus ferimentos...

– São só alguns arranhões! Eu não sou de mel! – Ao citar tal frase todos olham pra ela com uma interrogação no rosto – O que foi agora? Bloom vc mesma disse isso outro dia!

Do nada Bloom cai na gargalhada e todos olham ainda mais intrigados... e quanto mais a olhavam mais ela ria, sem poder explicar o motivo da graça. Assim que tomou fôlego começou a explicar:

– Tecna... Hahaha! Não é mel! HahahaHahaha! A frase é "eu não sou de açúcar" que quer dizer que você não é tão fácil de se machucar...

E Bloom caiu na gargalhada de novo...

–Gente... gente dizia enquanto limpava uma lagrima no canto do olho A faragonda que falar conosco em 20 minutos! retomando a compostura Acho melhor nos apressarmos porque você ainda tem que passar na enfermaria né Tecna!

– Eu já disse que não é nada!

–Para de reclamar e anda logo! Eu estou preocupado Tecna! – Timmy mostrava preocupação nos olhos... Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse com ela.

– Tudo bem, a seção melação já acabou né? Vamos logo pra enfermaria e ver logo o que a faragonda quer! – Disse Stella fazendo sinal para que todos se aproximassem e girando o cetro no ar teleportou as 6 winx e os 5 especialistas para a enfermaria onde, tiveram que praticamente amarrar tecna para que não saísse correndo, cuidaram das feridas mais sérias e foram todos para sala de Faragonda.

– Olá meninas como estão se sentindo? – A voz ecoava pela sala da diretora cuja cadeira estava virada para a janela... E sem mesmo virar a cadeira para encará-las disse tranquilamente – Rapazes obrigada pela ajuda, mas agora tenho que falar com elas a sós. Sky abriu a boca para reclamar mas foi silenciado pela mão de Bloom em seu ombro. Ele entendeu o recado e saiu seguido por Brandon, Helio, Riven e Timmy que relutou um pouco antes de sair. Após ouvir o barulho da maçaneta se fechando Faragonda virou-se e encarou as meninas surpreendendo-se com a presença de Layla no grupo.

– Bem meninas eu tenho uma missão importante para vocês, uma missão a longo prazo, que exigirá o máximo de discrição da parte de vocês... e tem grande importância para o equilíbrio mágico de todo o universo... Vocês irão disfarçadas para a Terra proteger não as criaturas mágicas, mas sim a energia mágica que aquela dimensão gera... Depois de termos salvo as pixies e recuperarmos o artefato que Dakar tentou roubar controlando a Bloom, ele decidiu tentar algo mais poderoso, fugindo para a Terra em busca da Essência de Gaia...

– Isso não é uma lenda professora? – Bloom deu um passo á frente curiosa.

– Não Bloom, não é... A essência de Gaia é a única coisa que mantém contato entre as nossas dimensões.

– Porque eu acho que sou a única que não está entendendo nada? – Musa perguntou um tanto nervosa. Não gostava de se sentir excluída.

– Não você não é a única - disse a Tecna se aproximando para ouvir melhor.

– Ai gente! Se eu entendi direito Nós vamos ser mandadas para o fim de mundo que a Bloom chama de casa, ficaremos disfarçadas sem usar magia e perdendo aulas? - Stella parecia um tanto chorosa ao fazer este pequeno discurso.

– Eu sinto muito meninas, mas sim, Brandon e Sky foram...

– Legal! Vamos ter nota sem precisar vir a escola! – Stella dava pulinhos no ar mudando totalmente seu humor.

– Como eu ia dizendo... Brandon e Sky foram mandados para fazer uma busca em toda a área para encontrar a possível localização do ataque das Trix por ordem de Dakar, cujo está muito fraco e disfarçado na Terra também, vocês precisam ir o mais rápido possível para lá... Porém não podemos mandá-las sem nenhum preparo... Vocês terão um mês para se prepararem, a nova identidade de vocês requer vários estudos; todas devem aprender a se controlar psicologicamente para muitas coisas na Terra, principalmente vocês devem tomar muito cuidado com a magia e com os humanos!

– Faragonda... Quer dizer que não manteremos contato com Magix? – Flora perguntou.

– Infelizmente não terão essa liberdade, vocês estarão em Missão e terão que tomar cuidado, o contato será só em casos de emergência... Darcy poderia rastreá-las a partir de um descuido desses... Só em casos de emergências, Escutou Stella? –Faragonda surpreendeu a fadinha que já estava ficando entediada da história.

– Sim Sim... Entendi Sim... pode deixar, contatos só em casos de emergência! –Stella respondeu apavorada.

– Meninas devo certificar-lhes que se fracassarem nessa missão, vocês serão... serão... – e Faragonda não conseguia dizer-lhes o preço dessa missão.

– Por favor Faragonda, o que ocorrerá se fracassarmos? Conte-nos... –Bloom já estava em prantos com medo que o preço fosse muito alto.

–Perderão todas as lembranças...

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Gritou Stella apavorada. –Não, não, não! Não vou para essa terrível missão, não quero jogar a minha vida fora, não quero esquecer da minha família, das minhas amigas... Não quero deixar de amar o Brandon... Não! – Stella apavorada começou a chorar desesperadamente, e as outras meninas com receio não diziam nada... Deveriam estar somando os riscos e o que tinham a perder.

– Faragonda... Deixe-nos pensar... Por favor! – Implorou Musa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não temos muito tempo meninas, todos dependemos de vocês, não há um ser mágico com capacidade maior que a de vocês, obviamente eu, Saladin e Griffin temos que ficar aqui para cuidar de Magix... Gostaríamos de acompanhá-las; mas não será possível. Meninas... O destino da magia está em suas mãos. Por favor... não temos tempo... tomem logo sua decisão!

_Mais Tarde no dormitório de Alfea_

- Gente... eu acho que nos podemos contra eles afinal são 6 contra 4 e ainda teremos as nossas pixies... tecnicamente, elas nunca nos venceram, e eu não pretendo deixar que comecem agora! – Tecna tentava a todo custo animar as amigas assustadas com a possibilidade de derrota.

- Mesmo assim... eu não quero correr o risco de perder o meu amorzinho! E também... não quero decepcionar meus pais de novo... – Stella entristecia mais a cada palavra dita.

- Nem eu... não quero perder as poucas lembranças que eu tenho da minha mãe.

– Musa, vocês não vão perder nada! Que pessimismo! Vocês são as winx! Reajam! Que eu saiba vocês salvaram a dimensão mágica varias vezes ao longo desses quatro anos em alfea e vão ficar com medo, por causa de um feitiçozinho de memória que se pode fazer um escudo? – Layla disse levantando-se do divã onde havia se sentado.

- Bem... como deu pra notar... você não sabe nada sobre os feitiços da Faragonda né? – bloom disse se afundando num pufe azul que tinha ali do lado.

- Er...- Layla se encolheu no canto do divã como se fosse levar uma bronca.

- Já basta! – Stella gritou e levantou-se do divã; ela encarou todas as 5 meninas lacrimejando. As meninas, assustadas com o ato de Stella, aguardavam ela falar. Stella inspirou e expirou bem devagar, com o nervosismo seu pulmão doía ao respirar... E momentaneamente pensava no que dizer...

- Fala sério gente... Nã... Nã... Não podemos deixar que essas Trix acabem com nossos sonhos e nossas esperanças... eu não vou deixar que acabem com todo universo; se nós não formos a essa missão, tudo se acabará do mesmo jeito... Se não tentarmos combater as Trix e Dakar; já podem começar a chorar ainda mais... Porque todas as dimensões, todos os reinos, todos os shoppings, as lojas... Serão destruídas... Estaríamos ainda pior pensando que não fizemos nada para ajudar! Mesmo que fracassemos, nós tentamos... E todos jamais se esqueceram disso... as Winx são invencíveis... e agora mais do que nunca deveríamos ter confiança uma nas outras e ir a luta! Eu prefiro morrer tentando a morrer fugindo! –Ao dizer isso Stella cai de joelhos no chão e põe-se a chorar... As 4 meninas vão em direção a Stella e a abraçam... Layla que ainda se sente excluída ao grupo, fica sentada no divã, olhando, chorando... Stella ao perceber sua ausência... Levanta o rosto e olha nos olhos de Layla, chamando a atenção das meninas.

- Layla; você está conosco! – diz Stella levantando seus braços para que a amiga viesse abraçá-las também! E assim permaneceram as Winx, por um longo tempo, abraçadas, chorando e pensando.

Poucas horas depois, as winx foram juntas para a sala de Faragonda comunicar sua decisão... A sala da Diretora parecia mais longe do que nunca, com passos decididos, mas pesarosos como se caminhassem em direção á guilhotina. Assim que alcançaram a porta da diretora ouviram Faragonda conversando com Saladin:

"... – Elas ainda não se decidiram?

- Ainda não Saladin... é uma pena mandar fadinhas tão jovens para uma missão dessas... mas Dakar não nos deixou outra solução.

- Eu sei, se pudéssemos mandaríamos todos os seres... mais seria arriscado demais.

- Compreendo, espero que tomem logo a sua decisão, afinal não podemos perder tempo... ainda temos que prepara-las..."

- Faragonda! –Disse Tecna entrando na sala da diretora. – Estamos prontas para o treinamento... –E as demais Winx entraram na sala com os olhos inchados de tanto chorarem...

- Vocês tem certeza disso, certeza absoluta que irão a luta? –Perguntou Saladin, com medo que as fadinhas pudessem estar confusas.

- Sim, temos consciência disso; iremos a luta e jamais falharemos. –disse Bloom decidida, assim como todas as winx.

- Ok garotas... O treino começa amanha... quero que descansem... Não será nada facil – Disse Faragonda indicando a porta ás garotas.

E com o mesmo ar de decisão que entraram na sala, as Winx sairam... em direção ao apartamento para dormir um pouco... coisa que parecia que não seria tão facil.

**Oies! Olha a gente aqui de novo... Para aquelas que críticaram a fic... quero saber o que acham desse capitulo! E sinceramente torço para que gostem...**

**Bjux de Kagura Fan 17**

**Bjinhos cheios de magia de Princess Dryka**


End file.
